


The Stacks

by missdibley



Series: The Cohort [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Library Sex, Pearl Necklace, Public Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unnamed OFC plans to write her paper deep within the stacks of the library for privacy. A newly arrived English graduate student has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for somebody on Tumblr who needed some smut to cheer her up. Unbeta'd.

It was 10pm on a Friday night, and the library was packed.

Nervous first years crowded into group study rooms. Upperclassmen claimed much coveted carrels on the second and third floors with their bags and books before heading outside to smoke hand-rolled cigarettes. Librarians bumped into carts, and professors tried to keep a low profile among their students who were all eager to suck up to them.

It was too busy up here, where it was bright and almost festive. I needed to isolate myself completely. Get away from the people and find some place quiet, isolated, to work.

I went down two floors to B-level, the stacks. Down below it was a cavern of nothing but books on metal shelves, an almost entirely dark space that was lit only if you happened to walk by the motion detector-triggered lamps. Hidden in the stacks were very rare, highly coveted workstations, nicked wooden desks and uncomfortable metal chairs where I liked to study. People bragged about coming down here to jerk off or hook up. I’d never done it myself, nor had I ever caught anybody.

Until tonight.

Tom was in classics, getting a Ph.D. after a celebrated undergraduate career at Cambridge. I was in cinema studies, working on a survey of sex-positive feminist literature and films. Same division but radically different departments. The only reason I knew anything about him was because every girl in the Humanities, from Art History to South Asian Languages and Civilizations, was obsessed with him.

He spoke with a soft, posh accent, which seemed exotic even on a campus that hosted faculty and students from all over the world. Tall and broad-shouldered, he was boyishly handsome with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was all anybody talked about, and he seemed to be everywhere. Telling a joke to a rapt audience at the divinity school coffee shop (”where God drinks coffee”), writing for the op-ed page in the student paper, or working as a TA for the undergraduate Greek and Latin classes. I couldn’t avoid him, even if I tried.

Tom even had the nerve to come to mind when I was in the middle of having sex.

I had a tidy arrangement with a guy at the law school. He was a super type A bro with a conservative hard-on for Scalia. He was a big dick with a literal big dick who didn’t know how to use it. Twice a week I would go to his apartment (one of the luxury towers by the lake, of course), climb on, and basically use him as a sex doll. He’d squeeze my tits, spank my ass (never hard enough), then come as soon as I did, or pretended to.

With the law student being a dud (but reliable and always at home when I needed to fuck somebody), my mind would wander. And when my mind wandered it always seemed to find Tom who, in my fantasy, gladly took law student’s place. He would growl at me in Latin (I took it in high school, and have loved it ever since) while tending to my clit with his rather nimble fingers. I’d picture him throwing me onto his bed (he would have a proper bed, not a sad futon like the rest of the student population) and go down on me until I came. Twice. And only then would I permit him to fuck me with what I imagined was an impressively huge cock. Sometimes, if I was feeling particularly worked up, I’d imagine him coming on my tits. Which I only let guys do if I really like them.

And I haven’t let anybody come on my tits in a really long time.

But here was Tom, in the flesh, and not in my mind. He stood leaning against a bookcase, silhouetted by a light a few yards away. I could see him bite his lip as he stroked himself with one hand. The other hand was running up and down his chest, under his shirt. He panted, slowly but steadily, and I began to pant with him as well. I felt my nipples get stiff under my sweater, and a pleasant heat crawl up the back of my neck. I gasped and Tom jerked, his head turning to see me watching him in the dark.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I stuttered, then turned and ran back to my desk. I could hear him swearing under his breath as sorted himself out, and prayed he wouldn’t find me here. And then I remembered the lights, that followed my path and showed him exactly where he could find me.

“Hey.”

I didn’t look up from my book, but I released the pen I’d been holding so tight in my right hand I thought I might break it.

“Listen, I...”

“Do you usually do that? Spy on people?”

“I didn’t know you were there. It was dark. I heard a noise.”

He chuckled. “And I thought I was being so quiet.”

I shook my head, then found the courage to stand up and face him. He was leaning against the shelf, arms crossed against his chest. It wasn’t a defensive posture, more a thoughtful one. His eyes were dark but seemed to sparkle with mischief as they looked into mine.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m not a pervert.”

Tom licked his bottom lip. “That’s a shame.”

“What?”

“I said, that’s a shame about you not being a pervert. I thought perhaps I had some company in that respect.”

“Oh.” That warm feeling began to spread from my neck down to my chest. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, you were studying. I was wanking, and now we’re here. Talking.” Tom took a deep breath.

“Right. We’re talking.” I glanced at the front of his jeans, where they looked especially tight, barely containing what I suspected was his hard cock.

“Talking, when we could be…” He arched his eyebrow at me, silently asking me to complete his thought.

So I did.

I took a few long steps, closing the distance between us, then pulled him down to kiss me. I wasted no time in undoing his fly so I could get my hands on him.

“I knew it,” I murmured while I continued to kiss him.

“What did you know?” Tom nipped at my earlobe, then pulled my sweater off. He whistled. “Nice bra.”

“You have a nice dick.” I looked down as I began to stroke him with one hand. I brushed my thumb over the head, and he gasped.

“So it’ll do?”

I laughed, looking up to accept the kiss Tom pressed to my lips.

“Sure it will.”

I continued to touch him, echoing his groans of pleasure with sounds of my own. He reached behind me to unhook my bra, pulling it off before removing his own shirt. When he was bare-chested, I began to kiss down his chest, licking down his abs and following the trail of hair that lead from his navel to his dick. I went down on my knees in front of him.

Cupping his balls with one hand, I worked the shaft with the other while I took the head into my mouth and began to suck. He was big, the biggest I’d had, but I was greedy and feeling ambitious so I continued to lick as I slowly relaxed my jaw and took more of him in.

I took my mouth off him and looked up to find his eyes heavy, and his mouth slightly open. I took his hands in mine, then placed them on the back of my head.

“Jesus,” he moaned as I went back to sucking him off and using my hands on his dick and his balls. I appreciated that he didn’t try to push my head down further, that my ministrations were enough. I purred, enjoying the sensation of his fingers combing through my hair, and he groaned again. When I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder, I could feel him at the back of my throat.

“Let me fuck you.”

My cunt twitched excitedly at his request. I slowly released his cock from my mouth.

“Condoms. There. In my bag.” I rasped. Tom opened my backpack while I tugged his jeans and boxers down. He kicked off his shoes, and I sat back to pull off my skirt and knickers. When I started to unzip my knee-high boots, he got down and grasped my knee.

“Leave those.”

“Yes, sir.” I sighed as I lay back, playing with my tits and watching him kneel between my legs. I let them fall open then slid a hand down to tease my slit.

Tom groaned as he ripped open a condom packet and put it on. He eased forward, supporting himself on his hands so he hovered above me. I smiled as I took his cock in hand and positioned him at my entrance. We sighed together as he entered me, my sighs turning to whimpers as he stretched me. I loved this part, the feeling of a new cock in me, especially when the cock in question was so big and filled me up like he did.

“Shit, you’re so… you feel so good.” Tom shut his eyes and began to kiss me, teasing my lips with his tongue as he began to roll his hips. He didn’t thrust, but slowly pushed in and pulled out, taking his time. I whimpered into his mouth, then moved my hands back up to my tits.

Tom opened his eyes and looked down at me. “God that’s so hot. Keep doing that. Keep touching your tits. Oh fuck.”

As I pinched my nipples, Tom sat back a little so he could lift my legs and drape them over his shoulders. He began to pump faster, go deeper, fuck me harder. His hips continued to rock so every time he filled me he’d hit this spot inside that made me shiver and cry out. I tightened around him, causing his eyes to flutter shut.

“Are you close, darling?” He murmured, then clenched his jaw. “You feel so good, and I want you to. I want us to.”

“I… oh fuck yeah, like that. Yes. Oh god. I’m gonna… I’m gonna come!” I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again. “Come on my tits.”

“What?” Tom looked at me, his eyes wild. “Are you… unf. Fuck you’re tight!”

“Yeah,” I moaned. “Come on my tits. I want you to. Please.”

I slipped my hand between my legs, finding my clit and rubbing it. When I began to come, when that warm feeling that in my sex began to spread through me in delicious waves, Tom slowed down before pulling out completely. He straddled me, taking the condom off and began to jerk himself to what sounded and looked like an intense orgasm. I squeezed my tits together and bit my lip.

His cum was warm against my skin, lacing my throat and chest. Tom just stared as some of it was collected in my cleavage and the hollow of my throat. I cupped my breasts in my hand and brushed my thumbs across my nipples. When I drew a finger across my chest and slid it between my lips, slowly licking off the cum I’d gotten on it, Tom swore under his breath. He lowered himself onto me and took my mouth with his, licking and sucking my lips until they felt swollen and pleasantly sore.

“I knew it,” he murmured.

“What did you know?”

“The first time I saw you in the div school coffee shop, the way you squirmed in your chair as you stretched. The sound of your yawn.” He licked the soft spot behind my left ear, and I giggled. “I knew you’d fuck like a dream. I knew what you’d sound like as you came. What my name would sound like when you moaned it in my ear.”

“If you knew all these things,” I whispered in his ear, “then why did it take you so long?”

“Every time I tried to ask who you were, I’d always get interrupted by someone wanting help with something. Usually Latin.” Tom chuckled. “I didn’t know there were so many art history majors who took dead languages.”

I slapped him gently on the ass. “I don’t think it was your translation skills they wanted.”

Tom kissed me. “It’s just as well. I think I may change departments. Choose a new field of study.”

“Oh?” I bit his shoulder. “What were you thinking of then?”

“What’s your field?” Tom raised his head to smile at me.

I ran my finger over his lips. “Cinema studies. I’m doing a survey of sex-positive feminist literature and film. Basically, pornography focused on female pleasure.”

“Eheheheheheheheh.” Tom turned his head to kiss the inside of my wrist. “Do you think I have the credentials for that discipline?” He bent his head down to kiss and suck at the crook of my neck.

“I think so,” I murmured. “But maybe we should fuck again. Just to make sure.”

“As you say, professor.” He began to grind against me, his cock getting hard again.

“Yes, Tom. Break’s over.” I picked up the second condom he’d taken out of my bag.

“Let’s get back to work.”


End file.
